1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pontoon lift mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Many floating boatlifts incorporate pontoon mechanisms as a means of lifting and lowering a boat. Some of the mechanisms used as a pontoon include air and hydraulic systems. Normally air may be inserted within the floatation mechanism in order to provide a lifting of the boat or released in order to provide a lowering of the boat. A number of boatlifts utilize air exclusively as a means of raising and lowering a boat. Other lifts utilize water or hydraulic systems to activate the lifting and lowering mechanisms of a boatlift.
Boat lifts in general assist boaters in the movement of the boat and aid in the maintenance of the boat. Boatlifts can prevent hull damage and enable suitable launching of a boat from a shore or dock area.